Kirschen ohne Kerne
by Maia May
Summary: Es gab eine Zeit, in der Charlie alles dafür gegeben hätte, statt der tausend bunten Variationen einmal nur die echte Tonks zu sehen.


**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß auch nicht, woher dieser Oneshot kam. Er war plötzlich da und wollte aufgeschrieben werden. Er ist sehr vage, viele kurze Momentaufnahmen, ein _Was hätte sein können, wenn_, und nun: viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** Sämtliche Charaktere und Orte aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören selbstverständlich nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir die Figuren nur aus und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte natürlich kein Geld.

* * *

**Kirschen ohne Kerne**

Er hatte es nicht lange in England ausgehalten. Zu viele Tote. Zu viel Wut und zu viel Trauer. Zu viele Erinnerungen (an Fred, vor allem, aber nicht nur).

.

Es musste in der sechsten Klasse gewesen sein, damals, als so gut wie alle Jungs heillos verknallt waren in Persephone MacLachlan aus der Fünften, als Charlie völlig fasziniert war von Nymphadora Tonks (die er niemals bei ihrem Vornamen nannte, natürlich nicht, da halfen ihm auch seine Quidditchreflexe nichts, wenn sie wütend ein paar sorgfältig gewählte Schimpftiraden in seine Richtung losließ).

.

Es war im Juni, in der Prüfungswoche. Den meisten Teil ihrer Freizeit verbrachten sie am See und ein paar von Charlies Klassenkameraden, die in der Hinsicht wesentlich skrupelloser waren als er, hatten die Hauselfen dazu gebracht, ihnen einen Korb mit frischem Obst zusammenzustellen und ein paar Krüge eisgekühlte Holunderlimonade.

Tonks hatte ein grünes Muggelkleid an (sie war vermutlich die einzige Hufflepuff, die sich traute, Grün zu tragen, aber es stand ihr, keine Frage), ihre Haare waren dunkel und gleißend in der Sonne an diesem Nachmittag, ihre Augen groß und blau wie der Himmel und Charlie weiß noch, dass er sie umwerfend schön fand in diesem Moment.

Sie hatte einen Kirschenzwilling erwischt und sich die Früchte vergnügt übers Ohr gehängt. Persephone MacLachlan lächelte ein bisschen herablassend, aber Tonks trug die Kirschen als wären sie teure Geschmeide. Sie war jung und voller Leben und Charlie konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, warum die Blicke aller Anderen an Persephones langen Beinen hängenblieben.

.

In dem Jahr versuchte Charlie alles, um einmal das zu tun, wovon er seit Schulbeginn im Herbst geträumt hatte, seit Tonks mit knallroten, kurzen Locken in sein Zugabteil gestolpert war: er wollte sie so sehen, wie sie selbst sich sah.

Zuerst versuchte er es mit Betteln.

_- Ach, komm schon, Tonks, bitte. Was ist denn schon dabei? Ich würde dich wirklich so gerne mal als richtige Tonks sehen, nicht immer nur mit Stupsnase und grünem Zopf. Bitte._

Dann mit Flehen.

_- Tonks. Bitte. Ich tue dir dafür auch gerne einen Gefallen, wirklich, ehrlich, ich mach' alles, was du willst, nur bitte ..._

Dann mit Schmeicheln.

_- Du bist natürlich immer hinreißend, das versteht sich ja von selbst, ich glaube nur eben, dass die echte Tonks die schönste Variante ist._

Als das nichts half, versuchte er es mit Drohen.

_- Verdammt, Tonks, du zeigst mir das jetzt gefällig, sonst machen wir euch Hufflepuffs beim nächsten Quidditchspiel aber so was von platt!_

Es haute nicht hin. Dafür lernte Charlie, dass Drohen nur dann funktionierte, wenn man auch wirklich etwas hatte, womit man entsprechend drohen konnte.

Schließlich versuchte er es mit Verhöhnen.

_- Ich wette, du willst es mir nur nicht zeigen, weil dein wahres Selbst absolut hässlich ist, mit dicker Knollennase und Warzen und winzigkleinen Augen._

Sie zeigte es ihm nicht. Aber sie verbrachte die nächsten Wochen damit, ihn gekonnt zu ignorieren und das war das Schlimmste. Charlie hätte es bevorzugt, wenn sie ihm die Nase gebrochen hätte.

.

Einmal war sie blond in seinen Träumen. Mit langen, wallenden Haaren, einer süßen, kleinen Nase und vollen, sinnlichen Lippen in rosa. Sie hatte lange, schlanke Beine und ihre grauen Augen blitzten, wenn sie ihm verführerisch zuzwinkerte.

Beim nächsten Mal waren die Haare kurz, braun und zerstrubbelt. Auf dem Gesicht tummelten sich Sommersprossen und die schmalen, geraden Augenbrauen zogen sich unwillig zusammen, als würde es ihr gar nicht passen, dass sie in Charlies Träumen auftauchte.

Dann war sie rothaarig, wie er. Ihre Haut war so hell wie Sahne und die Wimpern waren geschwungen und kupferfarben. Sie sah aus wie ein niedlicher Kobold, zierlich und mit großen, grünen Augen. Ihr Lachen klang glockenhell und fröhlich.

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Es gab tausend Variationen und mindestens die Hälfte davon hatte Charlie bereits gesehen. Aber er wartete auf die eine, die sie ihm nie zeigte.

.

Die anderen Mädchen waren beeindruckt, wenn er ihnen von seinen Plänen erzählte. Sie quietschten ein bisschen und fragten ihn, ob er denn nicht wüsste, wie gefährlich es war, mit Drachen zu arbeiten, ob er denn keine Angst hätte, doch er lächelte und versicherte ihnen, dass er schon aufpassen würde.

Tonks zog die Nase kraus und musterte ihn. _Aha_, sagte sie, _Drachen. Weil die nicht so viel reden wie Menschen, oder was? Stattdessen brennen sie dir nur den Kopf weg oder versengen dir die Haut. Fühlt man sich eigentlich gut, so als Held?_

Und Charlie wusste nicht, warum Imponieren nur bei denen funktionierte, bei denen es ihm egal war.

.

Sie bot ihm die Kirschen an, die sie sich über das rechte Ohr gehängt hatte. Die Früchte waren prall und dunkelrot und bestimmt schmeckten sie süß und nach Sommer und Charlie hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken und Danke sagen müssen (und er hätte die ganze Nacht davon träumen können, dass er Kirschen gegessen hatte, die Tonks als Schmuck getragen hatte), aber er schüttelte den Kopf und als sie fragte, warum denn nicht, antwortete er, dass ihn die Kerne störten.

Sie ging weg und Julius lachte und die beiden teilten sich die Kirschen, jeder eine, und Charlie träumte nachts trotzdem von Tonks.

.

_Du bist ein Idiot_, vertraute sie ihm in ihrer letzten Nacht in Hogwarts an, _du magst Kirschen nur ohne Kerne und überhaupt hättest du gerne, dass das Leben leicht und problemlos ist. Du probierst gar nicht aus, ob es was werden könnte mit Quidditch, damit du nicht enttäuscht wirst, sondern du gehst gleich nach Rumänien zu deinen Drachen. Warum immer der faule, bequeme Weg?_

Charlie sagte ihr nicht, dass sie eventuell unter gewissen Umständen Recht haben könnte. Vielleicht. Aber er glaubte, dass sie es sowieso wusste.

Er sagte ihr auch nicht, dass er sie ziemlich gern hatte. Und dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er im Unterricht nur auf ihren Hinterkopf geschaut und dadurch alles verpasst hatte, was Professor Flitwick ihnen erzählt hatte.

Und dass er sich noch immer wünschte, die echte Tonks zu sehen.

.

Nach der Schule hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass sie Aurorin geworden war, wie sie es geplant hatte, dass seine Mum versucht hatte, sie mit Bill zu verkuppeln (_als ob!_), dass sie Remus Lupin geheiratet und ein Kind bekommen hatte. Und dass sie nun tot war.

.

Nachdem sie ihn einen Idioten genannt hatte und drei Stunden mit Julius tanzen war, kam sie wieder nach draußen und setzte sich zu ihm in die dunkelblaue Nacht hinein.

_Hast du keine Angst, _fragte sie schließlich doch, _davor, dass dich dein eigener Leichtsinn mal das Leben kosten wird? Davor, dass du vor lauter Faszination mal vergisst, dem Drachenfeuer auszuweichen, sondern stattdessen deinen Kopf mittenrein hältst und dann ... weg bist?_

_Nein, _sagte Charlie irgendwann, _es täte mir nur Leid um all das, was ich dadurch verpassen würde. Und du? Bei den Auroren ist die Lebenserwartung auch nicht gerade die höchste._

Sie grinste schief und zog an einer ihrer Strähnen, die an diesem Abend dunkelbraun waren. _Ich weiß_, antwortete sie, _Berufsrisiko, oder nicht? _

_.  
_

Charlie ging nicht zur Beerdigung. Stattdessen versuchte er zu träumen.


End file.
